1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a scheduling method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which can enhance a replaying performance thereof and a scheduling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiving apparatus, which is an apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast, converts a digital broadcast signal or an analog broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station, and video and audio signals input from various external apparatuses such as a video player, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and a Blue-ray disk player, into a transport stream (TS) signal, and displays the TS signal or transmits the TS signal to an external display apparatus. A representative example of such a broadcast receiving apparatus includes a digital television, an internet protocol television (IPTV) using video on demand (VOD), and a set-top box.
As broadcast receiving apparatuses have been rapidly developing, these apparatuses have reached a performance level that is equivalent to that of a personal computer (PC). Thus, broadcast receiving apparatuses are able to provide numerous services, like PCs currently provide.
However, broadcast receiving apparatuses should utilize insufficient resources as efficiently as possible in contrast with the PC, and should protect its unique function from other services. Considering this aspect of the broadcast receiving apparatus, applying services from a PC may result in a serious problem that affects security and stability.
In order to solve this problem, a broadcast receiving apparatus may classify services into a basic service, such as a service provided by a digital TV, and an additional service, such as a service provided by a PC, and provides the classified services using different operating systems.
However, in a related-art input-output scheduling method, a main operating system processes an input-output of a sub-operating system on behalf of the sub-operating system. Therefore, if the input-output of the sub-operating system occurs frequently, the main operating system should refrain from performing its own input-output operation in order to process the input-output of the sub-operating system on behalf of the sub-operating system.